Starlight
by onceuponBlackSapphireShadows
Summary: *previously named Stolen Soul;Hidden Secret* Once a solider, always a solider. Fighting for her life, Isis attempts to free herself and save her only family left from a hidden secret. However, every journey has a dark road. READ and REVIEW please. Some OC.
1. Pilot

**Haha...it seems i am back. Finally got my mojo back and have a few surprises up my sleeves. For those who read this chapter before IM SORRY (remember Stolen Soul; Hidden Secret? Yes I deleted it...there were faults *sad time, I know*). **

**BTW, remember Rex? Mentioned in the first book...Claire's cousin that was in prison. Well he's one of the main characters, keep that in mind.**

**Hope you enjoy this fic...and REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p>Run. Run. Run rabbit run. Run far. Run away and don't look back. The monsters are coming after you…<p>

**Isis' POV**

Sure as hell I was running; running was all I could do. I travelled half the world to reach this place, my old home before I was taken from Texas. My new home once arrived from the Middle East. I did not know what to do next. What could I do? I have no family only one person that was left behind for their choices, often mistakes. Wrong time. Wrong place. I tried to tell the people who took him away from me they made a mistake; he had nothing to do with the incident.

They told me something else, not the answer I was waiting for, something that changed me, that made them take charge of me, "looking after me", they said. They did not look after me but turn me into a weapon; a weapon for what I do not know. They took everything that I believed; I trusted and turned it against me. The people I once trusted had lied, all of them but two; a female and male, both related to each other and me. One was living his hell in reality, living in a cage for humans, criminals to be exact, living his life for the price he never paid. The other was living her dream in reality but kicking-ass. Kicking-ass? Is that meant to be literal? It takes me a while to adjust into new (or old in this case) speech, culture. Where was I? America, I'm sure but where?

Urgh! My head… the process is taking fold, I'm starting to adapt. I hate this. Hate it. Texas. That was where I was. Back home. Trying to find, to accept, and to trust once again. After everything they did, taught and said to me, I was trying to be free, to become whole again, to remember and to become me.

With instincts from my old self, I started to embark a new idea that sprung into my frozen mind moments ago- to try and find rebuild my life and I had to start by going to the two people and inform them of the truth. The truth of what was going to happen if nothing stopped it. But that would mean they would want to know where I was when I was never with them; especially him. I usually visited his lifeless cell once a month at most, but always on his birthday. And her? I never helped her. Would she hate me? I had to seek and tell.

I still can not believe, I had to find the reason and cause. Of what? Of what they told me, that something else, the answer I was not waiting for, that something that changed me, that made them take charge of me. They told me what I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Rex's POV<strong>

Six months. Six months she has not visited. Where is she? What if something happened to her? What if they already carried out their plan? Urg! I wish I was with her, protecting her like the older brother I am meant to be. I started to kick the stupid wall that was closing me in, it helped with the frustrations. After a few miraculous minutes of not breaking my foot I stopped, ragged breathing filled the eerie room, sweat slid down my face blurring my vision, I was angry. So very angry. It was dangerous to be angry especially near these people.

The people that stole you.

They were watching; watching every move. Watching through the four cameras positioned in that very room not missing anything, giving a shove against the wall I was leaning against I spun and stuck the finger at one of the cameras and stormed off towards the concrete bed. Slumping down I gathered the image of this cage (again) words could not describe it. Covering my eyes with my hand and elbows propped on my knees I began to whisper a song; it was her favourite because it expressed her feelings when she was scared, alone and tired.

_"Far Away_

_This ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from my memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

_The starlight_

_I will be chasing your starlight_

_until the end of my life_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold you in my arms_

_My life_

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to re-ignite_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away, never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_And our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold you in my arms"_

By this time I somehow felt stronger and her presence in the cage. Her voice was angel-like, soft, sweet and slow. She began to sing with me:

_"Far away_

_This ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

_I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away, never fade away_

_And our hope and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold"._

A moment of silence filled the room. "Brother", she whispered. I heard her take a few steps towards me and kneel; she took my hands away from my eyes and wiped my tears. "I'm sorry". Engulfing her in a bear hug I felt her shake from crying_, "_It's not your fault, none of ours," I whispered comfortingly. "It's theirs. You just have to stay strong. For me, yourself and Claire, okay? And always fight back no matter what they say, okay?"

"But for how long?" she replied sniffing. "You say it like they are going to..." Realization dawned on her face, "No they can't! They've done enough already! Please!"

Two struggles began one with my sister and I- she tried to fight her way out of the hug that I engulfed her in earlier and another outside the cage door.

"Stop struggling, we don't have much time even though I barricaded the door from here," I ordered quickly, instantly she froze. "They're going to take you to her okay? To Claire. From there tell her everything and find as many people to help. We need to stop what we know from happening. It must not reach the others. Whether Claire knows it or not, where she is now is going to save us. Do what you can. I love you Isis".

With those four last words out of mouth, the cage door came crashing down with a crash. Soldiers in navy blue came clambering in. Guns trained on Isis and me.

"Get the child", a low, dark voice ordered. Two soldiers grabbed Isis by her shoulders; they met resistance- I could not let her go.

"Please! Have you not done enough! Please!" Isis cried and fought with all her might as they took her away. Her voice shrinking down the corridor he soldiers retreated. A loud boom of a heavy door shut at the end of the corridor.

Finally letting tears of anger and pain thunder down my face, I curled myself into a ball and let the pain and anger sweep over my body. I gasped in shock as something sharp entered my mind; _"Angry. They make me so angry and afraid. They will pay", __**she thought.**_

They achieved what they started_; _a weapon.

_Hold you in my arms, I just wanted to hold you in my arms. I'll never let you go. If you promise not to fade away, never fade away._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Leave a REVIEW...<strong>

**onceuponBlackSapphireShadows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you Hailey727 for being my first reviewer. Loved your review *swipes tear*. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MV only the awesome Rachel Caine. I only own the plot and my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isis' POV<strong>

"Hey! There is no need to shove!" I yelled at the two soldiers manhandling me into a big black van. "I am gifted with feet you know".

"Well, the sender of that gift is not going to help you now especially with what you are, so stop being religious and get in the damn van!" One of the soldiers replied, he was tall, sturdy and well… emo (I never thought the words 'muscular' and 'emo' would ever be in the same sentence).

"Keep talking like that and you might get struck by light-"

"Oh shut up. Now do as you're told or you won't get to see your precious brother again," the other soldier interrupted me; his appearance was exactly the same as the other soldier but had way more tattoos. I knew what they meant by referring to my older brother as precious, they meant that they could 'negotiate' with me terms (i.e. blackmail).

So, I did what I was told.

The interior of the van was more or less like a normal van, one driver, two leather chairs at the front and one bench on each side of the van. However, surrounding the lovely, soft leather seats that should be beckoning to you to sit, there were _elegant _buckles, chains and handcuffs.

_I wonder who it's for…_

"Alright! I get it," I yelled again since they did not get it the first time. Being shoved towards the cage hurt because of the surgery done at the small of my back, so I quickly got to my feet and sat at my located seat. The tattooed soldier locked both ankle and handcuffs with a creepy look in his eyes; that creepy look furiously gleamed as he brought out a long black cloth from his back pocket and tried to cover my eyes.

"Whoa!" I started to back away but could not get that far because of the wall and the cuffs. "As hell never coming down to earth, you are not covering my eyes. I do not trust you monsters." I spat the last six words making them very clear.

"Yes. You. Are." A new, male, voice appeared, it was filled with darkness and cruelty; Abaddon. Of course that was not his real name, but everyone at this military had a name that reflected on their personality his suited perfectly. When ever hearing a name for the first time you never can tell if the name suits them or not, but the name Abaddon suit him very much. Being the leader of this secret army or rebellion group may have turned him scarred but that does not make it a right to take it upon others. Destruction, suffering and pain were the best words to describe him; hence his name, Abaddon, meaning destruction. I stayed quiet; knowing speaking my mind would not help me.

"Thank you gentlemen," Abaddon directed to the two soldiers.

"You can say that again," I muttered and bit my tongue as soon as those words stumbled out of my mouth. A glare was then directed at me.

"We will let that smart remark pass, but next time there will be payment". _How nice of you… _

He continued descending so we had even eye level, "You will do as you are told. Now that's out of the way, repeat to me your instructions given to you when we reach the _wondrous _town of Morganville."

The inhuman part of me responded immediately, "Arrival of entering Morganville will be notified by the soldiers, and the need to act normal, silent and still when the blindfold is removed and a blanket place over my hands and ankle is essential. I will then be directed to the town hall to meet the Mayor. During that meeting I will ask to be excused to leave and attend the bathroom, someone may escort me. By killing the escort silently and swiftly as soon as I get the chance, I place the body in a made up scene making it seemed as if we got attacked. I will then have a few minutes to place cameras and devises in hidden locations to unlock the secrets of the pitiful town. If everything goes according to plan; the town would be destroyed of its human inhabitants and the secret of the vampire world will reach havoc upon Dallas and spread across nations in a matter of days".

Cold silence filled the room.

"Perfect, you have your job quite cut out for you," the heartless creature commented. My face was a blank mask but on the inside I wanted to tear everything apart. That voice; it was so… animal like. I despised it. "Flame," he smiled; it was horrible. Pale white, bony sticks of fingers stretched out towards me, my red locks were captured between ices. Without hesitant, I pulled my head away to the left (nearly banging it against the side of the van) and closed my eyes; breathing deeply and controlling my emotions from showing. Anger. I could feel my eyes' turning a blood red under my eye lids- anger was defiantly trying to overthrow me. Meanwhile, I heard him continuing, "Flame, you will do wonderful at destroying. Don't let anything get in the way." Sensing his smirk ticked me off; I lunged, eyes burning crimson, mouth turning into a snarl, white teeth bearing, fangs extending and my face scrunched up in anger ready for attack but was caught and yanked back, suddenly making me crash into the part of the van behind me and denting, because of the cuffs and chains. In this form the silver make of the chains burned my pale skin.

Laughter filled the room.

"Better luck next time, _oh powerful one_," one of the soldiers called from his seat at the front. With that the van hurled into life and was driven towards my starting of destruction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good luck and I'll see you soon." <em>The conversation ended (well, telepathically). Hours had passed and the plan adapted and became more dangerous as Rex and I talked about what was going to be happening. Given what I am I can achieve things that normal humans can not, like telepathy. I can have a conversation over long distances. Closing my eyes, I hoped with all the might I had that I will be seeing my brother again especially after my breakout.

_Fools… Do they really think I am still going to listen? My brother has his own plans and I do mine…_

"We're here. You know what to do," I was notified with a sharp and metallic voice. Keys jingled and a screech moaned out, slowly getting up pins and needles drowned by body, I moved towards the other bench. Soft material placed over my torso and legs. The cage hidden under the bench, under a dull material. Hope, need and fear filled my heart. _This has to work… _

Checkpoint took a few minutes and soon we were rolling down the road inside of Morganville towards the town hall.

Closing my eyes, I began to shut down my senses. Pure white silence filled my mind, nothing was heard, tasted, smelt, felt or seen. Concentrating I felt, through my mind, where I was, what was being seen by people walking pass. What I was seeing was crystal clear, I felt out of my body as if I was looking down. _There…_

_I saw a big black van with the two emo soldiers at the front. The driver was wearing shades and smirking_

A black van came rolling to a stop at the sign of the red light. The road was empty but plenty of people were walking to notice the mysterious black van. Whispers started in the crowd of students that were walking towards the local café, Common Grounds which was located at the corner of the street. The lights glowing through the windows from Common Grounds and frequent call of the costumers orders sounded welcoming.

The whispers from students turned into screams and shouts as a fiery explosion and a ball of fire engulfed the black van that once stood innocently on the road waiting for the lights to change green. The engulfed van shook from side to side and soon finally tipped over and crashed against the pavement. The weary looking lamppost vibrated in shock and blacked out. The sky grew dark as the smoke marked it area. The people in the café ran outside and evaluated the scene in front of them. Silence partnered with Smoke as it polluted into the air. More smoke and fire bellowed from the van. Sounds of sirens were getting louder until they finally came. Police, firemen, and ambulances. Movement was sensed by all. Breaths stood still. Two firemen went into the fire a brought out two bodies; the soldiers. Little did they know, they were about the get a surprise.

The fire stopped and disappeared. As if something (or someone) drained the fire. But the smoke made it hard to see. A small body fought its way through the remainders of the van. Two firemen ran up to the fighting body and helped it out. Once long red locks now turned black from soot, a pale face covered in dust. A girl. A child. Paramedics and two police figures ran over. The girl coughed. Once. Twice. Blood covered her hands and her mouth. Her eyes shone with wetness. She looked into the eyes of the nearest person. Fear radiated through the girl. Thrice. She fell but was caught and carried over to the van. Others attended the wounded soldiers. A question ran through the bewildered crowd; _what happened to the fire? _No one knew the answer; but one. A hippie looked towards the girl who was getting treated and the answer dawned into his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. :)<strong>

**BlackSapphire xx**


End file.
